entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Armor
Armor is a key form of protection in Entry Point. Operatives can bring it as a form of Equipment, and SWAT will always deploy with it. When Armor is hit, it will take a portion of damage for the person wearing it, and the rest will be inflicted on their Health. Armor durability is indicated by the blue bar above Health. As this bar depletes less damage will be stopped by it. Armor is only meant to be used when you are planning on going loud, as there are no environmental hazards in any of the missions. Most armor can be taken off to prevent suspicion by holding G''' and dropping it on the ground, it takes up a 3x2 slot in your inventory. Status Wearing any armor will cause your status to change to '''Armored. However, civilians will not immediately become suspicious in public areas unless you are performing conspicuous actions, such as being near a civilian, sprinting, or carrying a bag. When you are Disguised as a guard, wearing armor won't raise any additional suspicion. The Aegis armor is excluded from this (kind of. It is impossible to disguise when using Aegis armor, or even to remove it, so it has to be used on loud missions, and its not viable for pseudo-stealth). Perks There are two Perks that can be taken to improve the usefulness of armor. * Being an Engineer grants the Demolitions Expert perk, which reduces the speed penalty of worn armor by 40%. This is useful when wearing the heavier Frontline and Aegis types of armor. * The Shock Plating perks each grant a 10% boost to armor durability. There are 15 of these perks in the skill tree, and having many of them makes armor last longer during missions. This doesn't increase the initial protection of the armor, but more of these allows armor to maintain a high level of protection throughout the mission. Armor Types There are four types of armor in Entry Point, with each varying in cost, level of protection, and speed penalty. Keep in mind that the armor's speed penalty will stack with that of backpacks and heavy weapons. II-A Scout * Cost: $500 * Movement speed is reduced to 95%. * Provides 50% damage protection. II-A Scout armor is the lightest but weakest armor currently in the game; It can be used to save money on Professional and Operative difficulties. It is one choice for users without the Engineer's perk to staying mobile. Not recommended for difficulties above Operative, as even a few shots will seriously damage both the armor and wearer. Can be used as a cheap back-up for failed stealth missions. III-A Raider * Cost: $800 * Movement speed is reduced to 95%. * Provides 65% damage protection, but provides none from the back. III-A Raider armor is light and has the second best damage protection. It does not protect the back of the player, forcing you to face your opponents. Not recommended for objective completion, as opening safes and hacking often requires having an exposed back. Can be used as a back-up for failed stealth missions. III-A Frontline * Cost: $1,200 * Movement speed is reduced to 90%. * Provides 60% damage protection. III-A Frontline armor is quite heavy but provides better protection than it's lighter counterparts. It still can be stored, and it doesn't have as harsh of a speed penalty as the Aegis. As such, it is good for high-ish difficulties where speed is needed, or as a powerful back-up when a stealth mission fails. III Aegis * Cost: $2,500 * Movement speed is reduced to 80%. * Provides 80% damage protection. III Aegis armor is the bulkiest armor in the whole game; great for going loud on higher difficulties. However, it is very difficult to move in this armor; make sure to position yourself properly, as escaping from bad situations can be difficult. Objective completion may be tough with this armor, so be sure to get plenty of '''Conditioning '''perks as a remedy. It is impossible to take this armor off, so don't bring this to stealth missions. This is the same type of armor worn by Aegis Units and Steel Cove Shredders. Tips * Health almost always depletes faster than armor durability, so it's heavily recommended to bring at least 2 medkits on higher difficulties. * While wearing the III-A Raider armor, it is a good idea to back up against a wall or camp in a single-door room to decrease the chance of getting hit in your back. * If you aren't an Engineer, it is not recommended to wear III-Aegis armor on medium difficulties as the slow-down and large price tag might make it more worthwhile to use the lighter armors. Gallery RaiderBack.png|III-A Raider will leave your back exposed. ScoutDropped.png|II-A Scout Vest when dropped on the ground. SWOperative.png|An armored operative in Shadow War. III-A Frontline Vest Front.png|III-A Frontline Vest when dropped on the ground III-A Raider Vest Front.png|III-A Raider Vest when dropped on the ground Category:Mechanics